


Crisis of Faith

by Maymot97



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: he's still kind of in the guilt phase, upper class character coming to terms with privilege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William finds his faith (in Vega and the V system) in question after spending time ministering to the V1s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisis of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while since I've watched season 1, so i'm not super up to date on how William's characterized so this might be super OOC. But like I like the trash son, and I wanted something sympathetic to the trash son- so I'm not sure exactly how much sense this makes in context. It's also just kind of William beginning to come to terms with his privilege.

Vega was…stifling. William didn’t mean the summer heat (though that was definitely a Thing). The V system, a system that he directly benefited from, was beginning to bother him. As Principate, William felt it was his duty to minister to all of Vega, not just the V3s and V4s. Most of the V2s and V1s don’t care to listen to him, and he doesn’t force them. He will only talk to them about Saviorism if they ask.

It’s usually the children, curious things, usually the orphaned or the ones with parents not there enough in whatever capacity. The children hand on his every word, and they seem genuinely excited about the idea someone will come and save humanity, save them.

No matter if he leaves the V1 sector having talked to ten people or no people, William feels guilty. He knows that guilt does nothing if he can’t or doesn’t act on it to try and make things better. And so he decides to find out how to help, but in a way that won’t get him disowned (or fed to a lion named Sampson). He continues to go down there at least once a week.

He learns the children’s names. There are four who are always waiting for him- they always seem so excited to see him.

Of the four, a girl named Lex is the oldest (age 9). Cameron, a little boy (age 7) is next. Then there are the Markavis and Johneesha (age 6) who William learns early on are not identical twins. Johneesha will answer to his full name, but prefers to be called “John”.

There are others of course. A teenage boy (Carson, age 16) who has a puppy crush on William; a sixteen year old name Flora with their two year old daughter Jenny; sometimes there’s even an adult or two who comes to listen.

And all the while William tries to figure out how to help. He writes ideas down in a notebook (in a script he created as a child for this very purpose: to keep David Whele’s prying eyes away). He suspects it’s futile, he would have to present his ideas to the Senate without his father knowing and it would have to be voted on without David Whele. Both would be impossible. 

But William tries anyway. When David finds out he yells and screams and drinks, and when his hissy fit is over he leaves the room and doesn’t speak to William for nearly two weeks. William goes to the V1s everyday in those two weeks.

Flora shows up on one of those days, Jenny on their hip, and tells William that their sister’s just had a baby and was wondering if William would bless it. William agrees and it’s the first time he’s been in an area with so many V1s living together.

If not for the tents and people milling around, the building would be an empty warehouse. There’s a cacophony of noise, but William notices that the sectors (and there are clearly defined sections, almost like neighborhoods) that Flora leads him through go quiet once they realize that there’s a V6 there. William wishes he could remind them that, as a religious leader, he’s only a V5, but he’s feeling self-conscious and can only follow Flora.

Finally they reach a tent in a far off corner of the warehouse (“The closest we have to a luxury here,” Flora explains). There’s several people surrounding the tent, and they part as Flora leads William to the opening.

Lying on a cot is a dark skinned woman who could only be related to Flora. She’s cradling a small bundle; from William can here little baby noises being produced.

The woman smiles at William and gestures for him to kneel beside her cot. William does.

“What is the child’s name?” he asks, his voice quiet and reverent, as thought he’s trying not to take up too much space, even with his voice.

“Zachariah,” the woman answers, her voice tired, but totally in awe of this child.

William nods and blesses the child.

Later that night, back in his own room, William prays for that’s child, he prays to the Chosen One, he prays to Gabriel, to the God who left ad caused this war. He prays to every deity he can think of for this child’s safety.

He doesn’t know for sure if anyone’s listening.


End file.
